What's a sex toy?
by EvilRegalPrincess
Summary: Emma and Regina are at the point in their relationship where they want to have sex, but there's a bump in the road when Emma has explain what a sex toy is. Chapter 2- Rating change to M
1. What's a Sex Toy

**What's a sex toy? **

**A/N: First off, this is rated t because it's talking about a sex toy. Anyways, butterflykisses0 gave me the prompt idea and I'm making it come to life for her. I'm open to everyone's ideas just message me, and I hope you enjoy the story. **

It's been a year since the curse has been broken in Storybrooke. On this day however, it's not about how long the curse has been broken because it's about Emma and Regina's first year anniversary. After a few controversies from everyone they are finally happy with the pair and don't mind their being together.

Regina and Emma decided when they first got together they would take it slow because it was the best thing to do. Now that it's been a year they are finally ready to take their relationship to the next level. Sure the two fooled around like giddy teenagers would, but they never really had sex because of Henry and the state of taking things at a steady pace. Tonight, that was all about to change since the two were finally going to get down and dirty.

Henry was staying at a friend's house since it was the weekend and wouldn't be back for a couple days. Regina and Emma were just finishing up their dinner and were heading upstairs for their dessert. Once in the bedroom, well that was just the beginning of a long sensual night.

Regina lay back on the bed with Emma on top of her kissing her passionately as her hands peeled at her clothes. The blonde made quick work to get the brunette naked and vice versa. As this was happening the two were just like teenagers making out like crazy. Miss Swan explored Ms. Mills' mouth with her tongue, but Ms. Mills' battled it out with Miss Swan. After a-while, Emma trailed to her neck sucking at the pulse point letting her hand wander between her thighs.

"Em," Regina breathed letting out a moan at the teases from her lover. Emma left her mark on Regina before pulling away smirking. "I think on our first time, just to make it even more interesting and fun, we should use a sex toy," The sheriff teased giving the mayor a wink. The mayor however looked at her lover with a confused face and raised brow. "What's a sex toy" she asked all too serious knowing Emma would laugh at her about it. Emma saw that look and sat up on Regina figuring out how to explain what a sex toy was.

Emma smiled as she thought about it. "Well, I can't exactly explain it, but it's a toy that you use to make sex more exciting that way your fingers don't get tired" She laughed a bit. Regina looked at Emma rolling her eyes playfully at her last statement, but nodded her head. "But if you really want a better explanation of it, I'm just going to have to show you" Emma purred into Regina's ear nibbling on it.

**A/N: You'll just have to wait till chapter 2 to find out the rest although we all know where that's going ;) Hope you enjoyed and feedback is always welcome. Sorry it was short, but I wanted to get to the point basically. **


	2. Talk Dirty 2 Me

**Talk Dirty 2 Me**

**A/N: I loved everyone's comment and I appreciate the feedback. I'm sorry for the teasing, but now you have chapter two with all the goods ;) enjoy! Rating changed to M **

Regina didn't know whether to be scared or excited about Emma showing her what a sex toy was. She was going with excited considering the state they were in at this point. Emma pecked Regina's lips before climbing off of her to fetch the box of toys she had. "Are you going to use that whole box" Regina asked with wide eyes. Emma laughed shaking her head no as she searched for what she was looking for.

"Just a special friend for now and maybe we'll get to the entire thing" The blonde winked grabbing the strap-on and placing it onto her hips. Once that was done she set the box on the floor and straddled her lover. The brunette licked her lips at the sight of the toy her lover had chosen.

Emma moved Regina so she was sitting on her lap not entering her yet. "You got a first class seat on my lap girl, riding comfortable" she whispered into the mayor's ear nibbling at it. The mayor shivered at the sheriff's words moaning lightly adjusting her hips to grind against Emma. Feeling her lover grind against her told the sheriff all she needed to know.

Miss. Swan adjusted Madam Mayor onto her correctly, slowly entering the strap on inside of her. The older woman moaned feeling the toy enter her and eagerly pushed her hips down onto it. The younger of the two smirked before capturing Regina's lips in a passionate kiss as she bucked her hips upwards meeting the others thrusts. Gina eagerly kissed Em just as passionate riding on the toy.

The blonde groaned into the brunette's mouth holding onto her as she picked up her speed going faster inside of her. "Emma" the brunette moaned clawing lightly at her flesh and biting on her lip riding her just as fast. As their pace increased it caused both parties to go deeper and harder with their movements.

Regina had never felt so much pleasure in her life and she loved every minute of it. She bounced up and down on the strap on riding Emma wildly clawing at her shoulders and kissing at her neck. Emma dug her nails into Regina's hips moaning as she pounded buck wildly into her feeling her walls tighten around the toy knowing she was close.

"Fuck," The mayor called out riding on the sheriff more and more getting so close to orgasm. Before she knew it, she was screaming out Emma's name cumming all over the toy. The sheriff shivered hearing the mayor scream her name. She pounded into Regina until her orgasm subsided, even she herself had came. After their orgasms subsided both of them laid side by side kissing each other panting. "I like sex toys" Regina purred into Emma's ear. Emma grinned hearing that before pecking Regina's lips. "I'm glad you do because that was just the beginning" she winked.

Once their breath was caught up to them they laid in each other's arms sleeping just for a while. Because once they were both fully rested it would be time for another toy to take its chance on Regina. Emma had planned it in her mind knowing the perfect way to wake her love, not with another sex toy at first, but eventually that would come.

**A/N:** **I hope everyone enjoyed some sexy times between Regina and Emma. Who knows maybe I'll add a third chapter, but that's for my readers to decide. Feedback always appreciated. **


	3. All on me

**All on me**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for their feedback. I'm sorry I am late with writing this chapter; my muse has been iffy lately. But this is picking up from last chapter and I hope you enjoy. **

Emma had planned it in her mind knowing the perfect way to wake her love, not with another sex toy at first, but eventually that would come. Regina was sound asleep next to the blonde dreaming of their night together. The blonde however was up staring down at her sleeping love grinning to herself ready to act on her plans.

Emma carefully lay under the covers in between Regina's legs staring at her to make sure she didn't wake. Seeing no movement from the other, she proceeded into spreading her legs with her eyes meeting pure wetness. "Mmm, she must be dreaming of me" Emma whispered quietly licking her lips. Regina was of course naked because neither of them bothered to dress after their shindig, and laid gracefully on her back having the most intimate dream of Emma.

The blonde moved her body a bit further down to have better access to the brunette's pussy. Once she was situated comfortably, the sheriff slowly licked at her lover's clit to tease her. The mayor moaned in her sleep "due to her dream," but feeling that off vibe woke her. Upon waking, she stared down seeing the vixen behind the cause of it.

There the sheriff lay between the mayor's legs eagerly teasing her clit with that amazing tongue of hers. Sheriff Swan teased Mayor Mills a bit before she sucking lightly at her lips and entering in a finger. "Fuck Emma," Regina moaned not being able to keep quiet anymore as she tangled her fingers into blonde curls pushing her head more into her. Emma stopped when she heard Regina only to smirk because her plan had worked.

After the smirk and being pushed more into the Queen's pussy, the Savior eagerly started back up. Her mouth sucked at her lover's pussy lips as two fingers were inside of her thrusting hard, fast, and deep. The Queen moaned loud tugging at blonde locks pushing her head more into her center and thrusting her hips down to meet her movements.

Emma stared up at Regina watching her cry out in pleasure. She added in a third finger seeing that she needed it and wouldn't deprive her either. As she stuck in the third finger she picked up her pace going harder, faster, deeper and even curled her fingers to her spot hitting it every time. Regina gripped Emma's head hair making her vixen eat her out madly as she rode her fingers keeping up with the pace.

"Fuck yes," The brunette cried out feeling herself get close to her orgasm. The blonde was busy eating her out giving bites to her pussy every now and again as well as fingering her buck wildly. She moaned feeling her lover's walls clench around her fingers knowing she was close, so she added in a fourth finger begging to taste her forbidden fruit.

When the Savior added in a fourth finger, the Queen was done for. She gripped at her head as she rode her fingers and face screaming out "EMMA!" as her orgasm exploded all over. The Savior slowed her fingering down after a while before removing her fingers sucking at them as well as licking the Queen clean.

Regina panted as she pulled Emma up kissing her hard moaning at the taste of herself. "Best way to wake up," she whispered rubbing herself on Emma. The blonde eagerly kissed the brunette grinning at her words. "I knew it would work," she winked knowing Regina would have found out about her little plan sooner or later. She moaned feeling her rub herself on her and slid her hand between them rubbing at her clit. "Round two" she winked getting a nod of approval from the other.

**A/N: I think I'm going to be naughty and just leave it here as a tease to my readers. Feedback always welcome, please don't hate me too much I will give you more if you request it ;) **


End file.
